Dioses de Acero y luz
by DIOS de la Nada
Summary: De entre todos los seres del mundo. Hemos sido siempre los que velamos por el mundo y por cada ser. ¿Pero porque? ¿Una misión encomendada por nuestros mentores o el siempre hecho de tener todo bajo nuestro control? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: no me pagan lo suficiente **

_Hay razas poderosas en Abalon, pero dos son las más temidas. Los alicornios y los altéranos cada ser con diferente magia._

_Los alicornios, son magos expertos capas de grande hazañas que desafían toda lógica._

_Los altéranos capases de utilizar grandes maquinas rúnicas. Son la rasa más avanzada del mundo. _

_Los altéranos o ancestros ayudan a todas las razas, a pesar de lo que hayan hecho, siempre tienden la mano. Su moral y sabiduría no tiene límites, como su justicia. _

_Los alicornios sobre protegen a los que aman y atacan al que los amenaza. _

_Los altéranos, son muy viejos tanto como el mundo y la magia. _

_Ellos limitan a los alicornios, ellos vencieron a los alicornios _

_Actualmente los detiene, nos dejan saborear nuestra libertad pero….. _

_Nadie los ha visto en años hasta ahora… _

_Envían un representante…. _

_Ya no tenemos que arrodillarnos más a los alicornios. _

Cada representante de las potencias del mundo quedó mirando al representante alterano de sexo masculino, media 2m, cabellos blancos, ojos de color rojo, un traje café claro monótono. dos máquinas pequeñas, levitaban alrededor del, sus ojos azules miraban analizaban fríamente .el alterano se sentó, mientras los demás miembro lo miraron ,era joven demasiado para los estándares que acostumbraron a ver las demás razas, sus ojos carmesí observaron detalladamente las hojas enfrente, cada propuesta hecha por celestia .el la miro, la alicornio sudaba ,miro la propuesta no dijo nada (por extraño que parezca los altéranos, son seres humanoides parecidos a los humanos)sus ojos se clavaron en el grifo.

-¿estás en contra o a favor? –pregunto, sorprendiendo a todos ¿un alterano preguntando?

-el grifo trago su saliva, él debía hablar con cuidado los ancestros eran dioses como los alicornios o eso creían la mayoría de las razas a pesar de que los ancestros jamás reconocieron eso –yo…..creo que no –espero, sus ojos clavados en el alterano .

-me basta –se levantó del asiento .tomo las hojas y las dejo en el centro y luego se sentó.

-¡Alterano! –Grito la alicornio oscura conocida como luna –¡no te permitimos esa falta de respeto!

-el alterano la miro –hay cosa, que tuvimos que haber terminado bien en la primera guerra.

Menciono la guerra, luna se calló ningún alterano antes que él, menciono la guerra ¿porque lo hace? ¿Acaso el desea iniciar otra? ellos saben todo lo que sucede en el mundo mientras que nadie sabe lo que los altéranos tiene. Acaso se cansaron de la paz y desean acabar con ellas, por el pecado de sus padres.

-celestia intervino –nuestros pueblos han estado en paz por siglos, no creo que quieran una guerra.

-¿guerra?, guerra es cuando dos potencias chocan, tú pueblo y tus ponis no son considerados, para nuestros estándares una potencia.

-converse con el consejero jatack –dijo celestia casabes más nerviosa –el me aseguro que no volvería a ocurrir.

-lo sé, te envía saludos –el alterano junto sus dedos y dio una sonrisa espeluznante –pero te diré algo celestia tu proteges a tus ponis, nosotros protegemos a las demás razas y hemos estado mucho tiempo fuera del ámbito mundial.

-¿que estas planeando?

-les hemos permitido controlar el clima, en su nación, te permitíos controlar el sol y a tu hermana la luna, como el convenio firmado por Lauren, pero no te permitimos cobrar por eso, ni controlar un sentimiento ni anexar el imperio de cristal.

-¡espera!- Cadence decidió hablar – ¿qué tiene que ver, mi imperio en esto?

-el alterano contesto –el palacio o torre de cristal fue una construcción nuestra. Para canalizar la energía que se almacenada en los cristales, provenientes del sol y de la propias energía mágica del mundo .¿creíste que el corazón de cristal le daba todo el poder al imperio? el corazón es la conexión positiva que hace funcionar todo tu imperio .

-Cadence estaba atónita –tía ¿es verdad lo que dicen?

-celestia suspiro –si

-luna princesa de la noche- dijo el alterano mientras fruncía el señor-las islas menguantes, donde habitan tus Bat-ponis son de nuestra propiedad.

-¿Qué?! Eso no es verdad ¡

-¿de dónde creen que consiguen el metal eléctrico? hemos creado diferentes metales, pero esa isla estaba fuera de tu disposición, con las energías que juegas son peligrosas para el nivel de esa sub rasa.

-¡¿me llamas estúpida?! Mis súbditos se asentaron hay ase mil años, ellos no pueden salir de la isla es el único lu….gar…-luna se empezó a dar cuenta de algo ¿porque la flora no necesita sol? ¿Porque ese mineral estaba ahí? ¿Y cómo esas extrañas joyas azules iluminaban la isla?

-¿crees que eso nace por sí solo?, la joya azul lumínica. La creamos para probar un ambiente libre de rallos de sol y modificamos diferentes plantas para que se adaptaran a la luz de las piedras, también pusimos una raza de felinos sintientes, pero ya que no los veo aquí, creo que tus Bat- poni los extinguieron.

-yo…eso no, son mentiras de…-luna puso sus cascos en la cabeza y guardo silencio.

-además este continente, se te permito mantener su control, luego de ataque de los Windigos.

-¡espera! tu raza vio como los ponis sufría y no intervino –dijo celestia.

-sí, no podíamos intervenir falta de botos.

-pero se a botado toda las propuesta. El alterano promulga el decreto 34 cada nación es independiente en sí misma y no deberá pagar tributo a los ponis. La tarifa de comercio se bajara de un 30% a 15%. Las joyas, cristales mantendrán su valor. Para los minerales la baja será solo de un 3% en el valor.

-¡¿pueden hacerlo tía?! –Cadence se alarmo –¡ellos pueden meterse en nuestro comercio!.

-celestia se mordió el labio –si

-y por la siguiente noción del consejo atlante. Se ordena a la Mi Amore Cadenza y todos los ponis abandonar el auto denominado imperio de cristal.

-¿Qué? no puedes pedirnos que abandonemos nuestros hogares.

-si podemos, el palacio de cristal es lo único que creamos, las casa y los ponis que se instalaron fueron por seguridad. La torre o el palacio como lo llaman es sintiente y protege a los corazones cálidos pero también permite la corrupción .no diseñamos el palacio para mantener la población que tiene, así que pedimos que desalojen.

-pero –un minotauro intervino –según su política ustedes permiten el florecimiento de razas y los ponis de cristal han estado hay durante siglos, no tendría efectos secundarios alejarlos del corazón y la torre de cristal.

-es buena tu deducción, minotauro de la casa del roble –el alterano pensó –está bien se mantendrán bajo el linaje de Cristazul

-mmmmmmmmm…..e… el linaje se extinguió con el tirano sombra.

-se puso sus dedos en su sien- por rrrr…está bien, deberé presenta una noción para reconocer a Cadence, como legitima emperatriz de cristal y a su esposo.

-¿cómo sabes que estoy casada?

-una virgen no huele como tú, nariz sensible.

Un Changeling levantó su casco

-habla hijo de la colmena

-gracias ancestro, los Changeling creemos que los métodos ocupados por la princesa celestia y las demás alicornios, en cierto punto de la historia-el alterano levantó una ceja –…-lo miro más firmemente, que hizo al Changeling tiritar –¡en la invasión! a canterlot ,durante la boda real. Nuestro pueblo la acusa de asesinato en masa, por ondas de energía mágica así que demandamos una compensación.

-¡cómo te atreves insecto! –grito luna

Los Changeling sabían bien que confrontar a los alicornios directamente sin apoyo sería un suicidio pero se enteraron del regreso a la política abierta de los alterano, era la única solución para lograr ganar algo de poder y alguna compensación en amor o económica.

-el Dron numero uno se acercó al Changeling y hablo con vos cibernética –{rasa Changeling clase progenitor, posible consorte de la reina, poder político dentro de la colmena se calcula en 30% estado de desnutrición por falta de energía positiva más relacionada con amor}

-¿y el pulso que les construimos, para que no estuvieran secuestrando especies para robarles su energía?

-¿habla de la gran joya?, no sé qué le paso, solo la reina sabe

-Según la ley instaurada por Lauren, cada especie tiene derecho a defenderse de los invasores –el rostro de celestia formó una pequeña sonrisa -pero según la ley Alterano a la cual ustedes respetan Changeling –el Alterano se levantó –no atacaras sin provocación, ni aviso. Solo puedes atacar a los guardias y guerreros, dejando a la población civil esconderse.

-acatamos y respetamos la ley además….

-¡miente! atacaron a todos por igual –dijo Shining armor –soy ex capitán de la guardia real y además era el novio, vi como los Changeling atacaban a todos por igual colocándolos en esa vainas verdes y pegajosas, además que tomaron control mental de mí.

-¿no letal? –pregunto el alterano no prestando mucha atención al unicornio.

-si –dijo el Changeling

El alterano miro al ex capitán de la guardia, se metió en su mente miro cada recuerdo relacionado con la invasión, hizo lo mismo con el Changeling .se sentó y medito

-según el requerimiento, los Changeling respetaron parcialmente lo acordado. Pero dada la noción de invasión, los Changeling, pagaran la suma de 50millones de bits a equestria por daño a la estructura y psicológico

-¡¿Qué?! No tenemos ese dinero, ¡ni si quera usamos dinero!

-según el acuerdo de coexistencia, si no puedes pagar deberás ceder terreno, Dron 1 muéstrame hasta donde se extiende el reino Changeling

-el alterano miro el mapa-….pendejo –se levantó de su silla y fue donde el Changeling-¡me dirás que tu reino se extendía tanto!

-bueno nosot…

-¡Basta¡ el consejo alterano decidirá, estas en grandes problemas Changeling.

El alterano se sentó

-_si serán un trabajo muy estresante_ –pensó.

* * *

><p><strong>En que estaba pensado no lose, ni me pregunten solo salió. <strong>

**Era como apretar un tarro con gomistas, no se podía y solo salió, tenía que escribirlo, tenía. Maldito cerebro.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: estoy empezando a odiar el color lavanda **

500 años de ausencia, no había sido mucho tiempo en edad alteran, pero para la mayoría de seres de Abalon había sido demasiado tiempo, su leyes que con tanto esfuerzo impusieron, se desquebrajaron los mapas del mundo estaba cambiado. Se habían olvidado por mucho tiempo del mundo concentrados en sus inventos y su lucha contra lo innombrables, no prestaron intereses en los mortales, solo hace poco habían empezado a retomar interés en esto, pero todo fue tan rápido.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuente de la magia: ciudad de la vigilia <strong>

Esta ciudad construida al lado de un núcleo de magia del mundo de Abalon, fue el primer asentamiento de los altéranos en este mundo, construida con una aleación metálica y mágica esta ciudad es la cuna de los encantamientos y formas más eficientes de usar la magia rúnica.

Dotada de torretas de plasma rúnico capas de derribar sin problemas a los alicornios y criaturas de poder indescriptible, los altéranos vigila la magia del mundo y la recalibran según piensen mejo .la naturaleza de la magia del mundo es caótica y confusa pero los altéranos concentraron la magia en un único núcleo, que les permitió domar la magia del mundo facilitando el balance del mundo para el despertar de la vida y diversidad.

-estoy aburrido, muy aburrido – dijo cierto alterano.

-no me tomes a mal, Esteban pero enserio ¿porque haces una máquina del día del juicio?

-¿porque todos tienen una?, ¿porque yo no tengo una?

-….tienes razón todos tenemos una. Creo que tengo otra como decoración y otra como portapapeles.

-¿papel?

-ja es gracioso, nosotros no usamos papel.

-…em….me matas de emoción –dijo esteban mientras afinaba su máquina –listo, temblar con mi máquina.

-claro, oye escuchaste del pobre que le tocara ser nuestro representante en la reunión de razas, de Abalon, pobre son trecientos años de servicio.

- que el único se apiade de su alma

Otro alterano se paró afrente de ellos llevaba dos Drones, que levitaban en sus hombro

-ese fui yo

-o kado eso si es mala suerte.

Kado experto en magia rúnica y el alterano elegido para esta misión, de edad de 307 años kado es uno de los altéranos más arraigados con el protocolo y con un oído enorme a los alicornios. Su familia ha sido de los más grandes magos y consejero .fueron ellos los que declararon la guerra a los alicornios y quienes luego de la victoria, impusieron el tratado de paz que permite al alterano inmiscuirse en política interna, a pesar de los años sin su presencia los mitos que se cuentan acerca de su familia han dejado a kado con un legado que él no desea, y sus verdaderos intereses debe mantenerlos oculto por su propio bien.

-esteban sonrió –para los alicornios

-pedazo de….

-{kado se le requiere en la sala del alto consejo} –una vos electrónica salió del Dron 2.

-adiós compañeros…..y no toquen mi heladera –dijo kado mientras salió de la pieza.

-¿quieres un helado?

-¡claro!

**En el salón del alto consejo **

Es bien sabido por los ancestros que el alto consejo es conformado por los más fuerte y sabios de los altéranos. Cada uno de los consejeros es capaz de blandir poder sin precedente, pero tal poder los ha vuelto metódicos y fríos. Apegándose a leyes ancestrales, los miembros del consejo son apreciados como la misma ley, y desafiarlos puede ser la misma muerte, a diferencia de los otros. el consejo vela por simple del mundo y el orden dentro de sus filas .conformado por más de 20 miembros, el consejo es la institución más poderosa Abalon, llegando a dar órdenes para la creaciones de continente enteros .pero ahora solo hay tres consejeros reunidos para tomar una pequeña decisión .

-kado de la dinastía de la fuete, bien son sabidas las hazañas de tu abuelo en la guerra contra los innombrables.

-pero a la vista de las acciones tomadas por el consejo, se requiere de su servicio de manera la cual usted conoce.

-¿me envían al mundo de la superficie?. –dijo kado intentando parecer no irritado.

-los páramos abstractos, de los punto de vistas son innecesarios.

-será enviado con su armadura de avanzada anti magia.

-¿Mantengo mis dos Drones?

-sí, la política exterior e interior, será cargada en su cerebro y de cierto parámetros que deberás arreglar.

-¡mantenga su impulsos en calma!

-ok ¿cuándo me voy?

-ahora, mande saludos a la princesa celestia .

-¿he?

-la de culo gordo, con un sol en sus flancos.

Un destello de luz y kado había desaparecido

* * *

><p>Si había sido un día interesante, que kado no quería recordar<p>

Las discusiones habían sido agobiantes entre las razas, algunas pedían su liberación de equestria. Como el principado de los álamos, que pedía ser provincia independiente. Los ciervo pedían que los perros diamantes se alejaran de sus dominios y los Changeling esperaban la resolución de los ancestros, mientras que kado se preguntaba ¿porque tenía que haber sido elegido para esto? .observo a luna mientras reunía un papeleo para comprar las islas medialuna, el alterano suspiro mientas recibía cientos de pedidos de grandes y pequeños reino, bien era conocido que los alteras eran una raza pacifica, pero de gran poder que mostraron en su lucha contra los alicornio.

-el alterano se levantó, luego de recibir la información del consejo descarga en su cerebro –según el consejo la princesa Cadence y su esposo shining armor son reconocidos como gobernantes del imperio de cristal y la torre de cristal .según el caso Changeling el consejo aprobó el envío de 5 X34 para tomar y restaurar la parte de las montañas a equestria como pago por los daños causados –se volvió a sentar.

-y el caso de los Bat -ponis

-según el consejo por los años de establecido su pueblo en las islas, son de los Bat- poni

-¡sí! –luna lanzo las hojas a todas parte.

-estos casos son tratados ahora, si desean la resolución de otros conflictos, estaré en la embajada en el castillo –dijo kado.

El ancestro se retiró a su embajada .al entrar en esta estaba todo estaba lleno de polvo, el Dron 1 avanzo y con un escáner limpio todo el lugar

-gracias –kado se lanzó a su cama, a pesar que no necesitaba dormir, la suave cama le ayudo a pensar y relajarse.

A la mañana siguiente el alterano estaba sentado en los jardines reales.

No estaba contento, tenía mucho papeleo el cual leer.

¿Acaso existen los kirin?

Dragón mitad poni

-demasiado tiempo fuera –dijo kado. Una pequeña vibración en la tierra. Kado salto a los arbustos y atrapo al miro –debo dejar de pagar el escáner, dé vida cercana-un pequeño conejito todo asustado y al bode de orinarse .lo soltó -¡vete¡–volvió a ver el papeleo y se sentó.

El mundo había cambiado en muchos sentidos, pero en el tecnológico seguía igual de primitiva.

Siendo alguien longevo, esto no completaba su vida, pero si su hambre de aventura.

El papel todo una emoción en blanco y tinta.

-¡a los guardias! ocultos en la muralla, no muerdo.

-¿seguro?

-¿qué me quieren decir? de lejos.

-la princesa celestia, lo desea invitar a comer algo.

-dile que no, estoy ocupado.

-¡pero!

-¿eres inmortal?

-no

-entonces no lo entenderías.

El alterano siguió leyendo los papeles, y las supuestas infracciones que habían cometido las demás rasa a otras, la mayoría callaba con las hermanas reales pero ahora, todos piden intervención y salvamento.

Kado odia ser espiado por cualquier rasa y más si es una alicornio.

-la alicornio de color morado, puede salir de los arbustos, mis Drones tienen sensores muy sensibles.

-¡es de color lavanda!

-¿Qué?

-mi pelaje es de color lavanda ¿porque nadie puede decirlo bien?

-mira a mí no me importa si tu pelo es de oro, solo deja de espiarme.

-¡pero!-un estallido de tele trasporte, la princesa estaba al frente de kado – ¡eres un ancestro! la rasa que creo la torre de plata y…la ciudad arcana de la brecha. Hay tantas cosas que deseo preguntarte, tanto que quiero saber.

-y….yo deseo saber ¿Por qué?

-¿Porque?, porque sus hazañas se cuentan en todo Abalon, sus inventos regados por todo el mundo protegiendo a las razas, ustedes son los otros dioses.

-no somos dioses twilight, debes entenderlo, puedes ser poderoso y longevo, pero no lo somos dioses.

-¿cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Y porque no son dioses?, las princesa elevan y bajan la luna, son las diosas del día y la noche .y ustedes los dioses de acero y luz.

-tu nombre se me fue dado porque monitoreamos a los alicornios. Y plantéate la pregunta ¿quién elevaba el sol y la luna ante de su llegada?

-¡los unicornio!

-¿y tú crees ese mito?

-bueno yo creo lo que esta…..

-los unicornio nunca movieron el sol y la luna, solo lo aparentaba ambos astros se movían solos pero todo cambio cundo los alicornios llegaron Abalon, cambio para bien y para mal –dijo el alterano con un tono triste.

-¿cómo que llegaron?

-a lo siento hable de más, be a jugar con tus juguetes y déjame terminar.

-¡tengo 20 años!

-¿enserio? eres muy madura para ser una alicornio de 20 años

-era antes un unicornio pero luego de comple….

-te ascendieron lo sé, ya lo he visto en los videos antiguos.

-¡enserio!

-en la marcha –contesto con un tono frio –tu no lo deseas saber enserio.

-está bien –dijo twilight con un tono de disgusto en su vos, se sentó en el pasto – ¿y porque crearon la torre de plata?

-_Pequeña alicornio con sed de conocimiento_-pensó el alterano, mientras se froto sus sienes.

-pero siempre me pregunte algo además de la princesa y ustedes ¿qué otros inmortales existen?

-los espíritus, natura madre de los ciervo….demonio se me volvió a salir, grande mi boca.

-¡por celestia! todo en Abalon, bueno no sabía que natura aún existía, pero los espíritus y los seres de tártaro –miro a alterano esperando una respuesta, kado hizo el tonto, twilight lo miro más firmemente.

-sí, también existen a pesar que su mayoría son guardias del tártaro, un especie de golem de piedras cre….debo dejar de hacer esto.

-¡no!, es la información que siempre he querido, cuenta me mas –los ojos de twilight brillaron.

-no, lo siento cuando seas mayor.

-¡¿Por qué? el conocimiento es para todos!

-menos para ti, estas recién empezando como alicornio, así que guárdate tus preguntas para celestia.

-es lo mismo que dijo la princesa. Cuando estés listo, cuando seas mayor, eres muy joven.

-mira no quiero sonar irrespetuoso…pero…... puedes largarte estoy ocupado

Twilight se sentó en el pasto sin prestar atención a lo dicho por kado .el Alterano se levantó y se trasladó a otra sección del jardín se sentó y hay estaba la alicornio lavanda. Hizo lo mismo otras veinte bese hasta que se cansó.

-es molesto

-¿cuál es tu nombre?

-no te incumbe

-o no seas un potrillo, solo dime tu nombre.

-el Alterano suspiro-es kado de la fuente

-bes ya estamos avanzando, podremos llegar hacer amigos muy pronto.

-tu sabes bien que no nos llevamos bien con tu raza.

-sí, he leído algo acerca de eso, pero todos somos grandes y podemos dejar de lado nuestros problemas, por el entendimiento mutuo de ambas razas y el beneficio de Abalon.

-estas demente alicornio, nuestras razas miran por puntos muy diferentes, ustedes aprecian la armonía ahora y nosotros en balance natural de las cosas.

-¡twilight!

-¡spike! –grito la alicornio lavanda señalando al pequeño dragón.

-twilight te he estado buscando por todo el jardín…-los ojos del dragón se agrandaron-….eres un ancestro ¡por mis escamas!

-kado miro al pequeño dragón – ¿un dragón de tierra? ¿Tu raza no estaba extinta luego de las guerras del caos?

La sonrisa de spike se trasformó en tristeza e impacto casi demasiado rápido y la expresión de twilight se trasformó en sorpresa.

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo capitulo o dios. <strong>

**Deseo una galleta…..!Galletas para todos! :3**

**Se preguntaran ¿de dónde salió esta idea? debo decir que de muchas otras. **

**Les dejo un link de música: ** watch?v=XOxCD9psog0


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo3: aprendí que los Bat poni son peligrosos .**

-¡soy el ultimo de mi raza! –dijo spike con un tono lloroso y quebrado.

-en teoría si – dijo kado con algo de indiferencia. Spike se hundió en el pecho de twilight-pero en general la raza dragón sigue siendo una de las más numerosas de Abalon. Agua y aire son mayormente sus dominio y a pesar de la pequeña inconveniencia de tu especie, aún queda ciertos huevos sin eclosionar, además eres un macho saludable solo ponle emp…

-¡es solo un bebe!-interrumpió twilight

-si lo sé, pero crecerá y cuando esté listo, el sabrá que hacer –dijo kado mientras miraba las cantidades de texto – ¿quiere un helado?

-spike miro a kado con sus ojos lloroso – ¿puede ser uno grande de chocolate?

-claro –un Dron se acercó a spike una tenue luz aparecido y desapareció, dejando un envase de helado al frente del dragón y una cuchara –atraganta tus penas.

-¡creación de comida y materia! a base de magia, eso es…es…..es….¿pero cómo es que lograron? los cálculos y la magia necesaria –dijo twilight mientras hiperventilaba –es de gran alcance, yo deseo saber

-twilight nuestra ciencia, tecnología y magia está a milenios de la suya.

-¡como siquiera es posible! que sean tan avanzados ni si quera los alicornios, ni los dragones lo son.

-a diferencia de la mayoría de especies, nosotros somos los primero en el mundo.

-¿cómo es posible? según la mayoría de los hallazgos en Abalon, en sus inicios era un mundo caótico en magia, es imposible que algo existiera entes, debe ser imposible, incluso para los dioses.

-kado pensó por un segundo –puede que tengas razón princesa y solo somos energía, de lo que nunca será.

-a la mierda su filosofía, solo deseo saber -Dijo la alicornio con cara de enfado

-twilight, y si no son de este mundo, como en los mito la llegada de los alicornios, se puede utilizar muy bien a los ancestros-dijo spike mientras comía helado.

-twilight no dijo nada solo se quedó pensando –eso puede aplicarse muy bien, puede que sea verdad, seres fuera de Abalon –se rasco la barbilla –pero en los mitos decía que los alicornios llegaron. Pudieron llegar de algún continente lejano, pero ustedes son la interrogante demasiado avanzados incluso para ser inmortales.

-pero-dijo kado –recuerda que mucho conocimiento se perdió luego de la primera guerra y luego de en las guerras del caos se perdió el resto, eso es la causa de porque ustedes no han avanzado tanto, la mayoría de hechizo los han creado los unicornios y los pocos de alto grado hechos por los alicornios son guardados celosamente

-¿pero esos hechizos tiene alguna copia? –pregunto twilight

-si

-¿! Dónde ¡? –los ojos de la princesa twilight parecían esconder su deseo, pero su cuerpo tiritaba de la emoción.

-eso no puedes saberlo –dijo kado mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no puedo saberlo? en nuestro legado, debo saberlo – twilight con su nueva fuerza de poni de tierra, tomo de los hombros al ancestro y lo movió-¡dime!

-kado tomo el casco de twilight y miro con sus ojos rojos –recuerda tu lugar twilight y si sed de conocimientos tienes pregúntale a celestia, ella conserva cierto hechizos y conocimientos antiguos.

-¿pero porque no?, si tienen los hechizos ¿porque no los entregan a la facultad de unicornios?

-porque tú no puedes saber lo que hará tu raza, con el conocimiento si se les devuelve, en este preciso momento el mundo está más o menos balaceado, el poder se almacena en Equestria, Grifonia, las tribus unidas de los minotauros, sin contar el arribo de oriente de los kirin, las tribus de lobos en las montañas, los ciervos en los grandes bosques, tú no puedes querer que el débil equilibrio se destruya eso iniciaría eventos que llevaría a la anarquía y la destrucción. –dijo kado con una pisca de ira en su vos.

-¿!destrucción ¡? –Dijo twilight mientras se mordía el labio –¡me hablas de destrucción! ¿dónde estuvieron cuando Nigtmare moon quiso hacer la noche eterna en todo Abalon? ustedes igual habitan este mundo e igual se afectarían ¿dónde estuvieron cuando la Discordia ataco y sumergió en caos a equestria?, ¿cuándo Sombra quiso sumergir al imperio de cristal en terror y confusión?,¿cuándo Tirek escapo de su prisión, lo detuvimos pero casi no la contamos ese día –la alicornio inhalo y exhalo aire.

-kado la miro de manera pensativa –¿dónde estaban los elementos de la armonía? no son la defensa de este reino y por no decir mundo ¿porque para ustedes los ponis, el mundo gira alrededor suyo? .la noche eterna no dudaría, antes que las demás naciones o celestia detuvieran a Nigtmare moon, el caos de la Discordia es necesario y alabes no lo es, es complicado ,Sombra de todas forma le aviamos dejado la protección de la torre a su dinastía y que el haga lo que dese con los ponis, y Lord Tirek por otro lado, me resulta extraño como escapo, además que todos estos males se generan aquí en equestria o son de equestria, mientras ¿sabes lo que pasa en el mundo? ¿O crees que no hay monstruos en otros lugares Abalon? que solo su continente importa, pues fíjate que solo son otra nación y tú solo eres la representación actual de los elementos, cuando tu siclo termine todo empezara otro nuevo, seas inmortal o no -kado se levantó sus Drones levitaron las hojas.

Spike tenía la boca completamente abierta, mientras twilight bajo la mirada y pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos .no paso mucho tiempo antes que saliera corriendo hacia otra dirección.

-¡twilight! Mira lo que hiciste la acabas de hacerla llorar.

-pregúntate dragón –se acercó y se agacho quedando al frente del rostro de spike-¿quiénes fueron los mayores aliados de los alicornios en las guerras del caos? ¿Y porque celestia tenía un huevo de tu especie? .si logras saber la verdad, sabrás la respuesta de porque el odio de los dragones a los ponis y tus orígenes.

Al terminar el dragón se fue corriendo con su cubo de helado siguiendo a la alicornio.

-Dron 2 envía esto a los demás representantes –kado le paso las hojas al pequeño robot redondo.

-¿alguien disfruta hacerles daño a mis pequeños ponis?-una voz provino de entre las sombras.

-no es disfrute, solo es lo que la conversación nos llevó-kado frunció el ceño. Había burlado su sistema de sensores de vida, era un logro en sí, un logro que el Alterano no disfrutaba .aun así sonrió

-aun a si pudiste evitar herir su sentimiento y volcar al dragón en contra de mí y hermana –la presencia empezó a salir de las sombras.

-eso dependerá de él, luego de saber la verdad –dijo kado con una pisca de veneno en su voz.

-parece que tu raza solo trae problemas

-el alterano se dio media vuelta y miro con sus ojos que parecía que ardían –no excedas tu suerte princesa de la noche, hay ciertos asuntos, que deseo tratar contigo. Que no trate en la pequeña cumbre, y uno de ellos es saber más de los Bat-ponis.

-¡que…..es!... wow-la pregunta de el alterano la había dejado perpleja –¡claro sígueme¡

Ambos salieron de los jardines reales

* * *

><p>Dos horas de explicación complicada y un té de intermedio. El alterano se había informado lo suficiente de los Bat ponis<p>

-asique los Bat ponis, los descubriste cerca de lo que ahora es Hollow Shades, que resulta ser uno de sus asentamientos en el continente.

-sip –dijo luna sorbiendo su té.

-y porque colonizaron las islas menguantes

-e…..bueno eso no lo sé con certeza mil años en la luna te desconectan del mundo, alterano ,pero creo que es por lo de Nigtmare moon, todo eso de traer la noche eterna pudo alarmar y volver paranoicos a los demás ponis ,además de tener sobre población pudo ser uno de los hechos que allá ocasionado explorar la isla como un enclave, pero sabes lo grasoso es que a pesar de que habitan las islas medialuna, los Bat ponis son la especie menos conocida-luna suspiro –son realmente pocos, solo unos 10.003 habitantes en las islas y en Hollow Shades con suerte 3000.

-¿no deberías incentivar a los ponis diurnos para reproducirse con tu especie nocturna? –pregunto kado sin muchos escrúpulos.

-crees que no lo he intentado, la mayoría de sementales les tiene mucho miedo a los Bat ponis como para intentar la reproducción de la especie o el acercamiento sentimental – la alicornio oscura suspiro.

-ha pero tomado otro tema, el consejo alterano decidió otorgarles las islas a los Bat ponis con condiciones.

-¿son esa pequeñas letras que le encanta a tú pueblo esconder? –dijo luna entrecerrando su ojos.

-kado sonrió –a…. para nada a pesar que consideramos a los Bat poni una sub especie poni están arraigado en el código de raza en...

-son muy jóvenes lo sé, puedes hablar sin tanto protocolo.

-ok –su rostro se volvió serio-el consejo desea que traslades tu gobierno a las islas menguantes con trullas un enclave y gobiernes a tu pueblo evitando que hagan alguna tontería, con el mineral y las jemas.

-¡a cambio que abandone canterlot!-dijo luna alzando la voz un poco - asiendo que eso sea extremadamente sospechoso. a pesar de haber sido purificada, los nobles siguen siendo algo quisquillosa con migo y no me permitirán alejarme mucho tiempo de canterlot.

-eso cambiara pronto princesa, deseo informarle de un principado de Bat ponis oculto entre las montañas, Transylmania creo que se llama-kado sonrió luego de decir eso.

-como siempre, tu raza custodiando….

-no….-el Alterano se puso su mano en el corazón, fingiendo que el comentario de luna lo había lastimado- eso solo fue casualidad encontré un documento, que solicitaba que un alterano, fuera a ese lugar a pesar que la carta tiene 130 años es sin duda de Bat poni.

-¿cómo sabes que es de un Bat poni?-pregunto luna.

-es fácil como me explicaste los Bat ponis se dividen en dos razas. Una comedora de fruta y otra bebedora de sangre, esta carta estaba firmada con sangre y dos agujeros de colmillos que deben ser según el tamañ….

-¿qué estamos esperando?, ¡aventura!-dijo luna con un traje de safari he intentado ocultar su felicidad.

-creo que sería mejor si llevas algo para el frio.

-luna levito una bufanda –eso me protegerá, ¡guardias de la noche!

Desde las esquinas de la habitación salieron dos Bat ponis

-desde luego no te sorprende –dijo luna, algo desconcertada la mayoría de ponis siempre parece impresionarse por el sigilo de sus guardias.

-sensores activados-decía kado mientras daba un golpecito con su dedo al Dron metálico- lo que si me sorprende es ¿porque la mayoría de los guardias son yeguas?

-o así que puedes ver a través del encantamiento de encubrimiento-dijo luna mientras trataba de disimular su descontento-bueno eso es porque somos una sociedad matriarcal y además de que los sementales son algo escasos.

-pobre de tu dilema –dijo kado intentado parecer interesado.

-¡por la noche! ¿Que desea su majestad?–pregunto una guardia con su voz llena de orgullo.

-mis guardias nos acompañaran a mi vuestra princesa. Y al dios de acero y luz a una tierra en la cual podremos encontrar, amas de los nuestros. –dijo luna intentado no gritar de alegría .

-los ojos del Bat poni brillarlo-eso es cierto princesa, es la mejor noticia que tenemos.

-muy bien ancestro procede a trasportarnos –dijo luna

-es kado, princesa ese es mi nombre –el ancestro estiro sus manos ante las cuales salió un brillo arcano el cual aumento y luego desapareció. dejando la sala bacía, solo adornada con los muebles.

* * *

><p>-…..-<p>

-…-

-….-

-….….-

-¡ase frio! –grito una guardia.

-mis casco se congelan-dijo la otra guardia.

Los guardias rápidamente se compusieron, manteniendo sus cuerpos firmes

Pinos nevados por doquier, un sendero cubierto de nieve y barro y a la distancia, un pueblo situado en las faldas de un castillo. Los lados de pueblo corría un rio y un puente lo conectaba con el camino principal.

-creo que estos caminos son poco utilizados-dijo luna.

-este pueblo debe actuar como capital, conectándolo con otro, ambos son de baja población o están sufriendo de gripe mágica –dijo kado mientras sentía la magia del lugar. Y el Dron detectaba cierta anomalía, que informó a kado descargándola en su cerebro.

-porque la deducción Alterano –dijo una guardia.

-mi Dron 1 detecta cierta anomalía.

-se quedaran ablando o avanzamos –dijo luna sin ocultar el entusiasmo en su voz.

-claro su majestad –dijeron las guardias al unísono.

Una alicornio, un alterano, dos guardia nocturna se dirigen caminado hacia el pueblo en las faldas del castillo. Mientras el frio y la nieve de las montañas, caen de manera calmada.

-y –se acercó a kado, una guardia nocturna – ¿tienes tu a tu poni especial?

-tengo 350 años y mi queda la eternidad por vivir ¿qué clase de profanador de cuna seria?

-y yo estaré pronto en calor y no tendré quien este conmigo, asique que dices….. e-la guardia levanto sus cejas.

-soy más grande que tu

-me gusta los sementales grandes – dijo la guardia mientras intento parecer seductora.

-es mejor que no, para nosotros su raza es más que en pañales, como un pequeño hermanito que quieres abrasar. –kado saco su mejor repertorio para saltar la incómoda conversación.

-vamos será divertido, sexo salvaje –dijo la guardia.

-mi pueblo es conocido como dioses ¿porque desearía pasar con una mortal?-kado dijo esto mientras cruzaba los dedos y sudaba –demonio, no me dijeron que esto ocurriría, maldición-pensó.

-entonces tendré, que elevar las expectativa, vamos será solo una noche.

-no-dijo vacilante kado

-nos vemos luego de esta misión, no te preocupes yo te buscare. –dijo la guardia mientras apresuro el paso.

Kado se acercó a luna

-¿qué demonios paso? –pregunto el Alterano.

-lo siento por eso mis Bat poni, suelen ser un tanto persuasivas, ellas no reciben un no por respuesta cuando miran a su objetivo, además ¿eres un macho cierto?

-¡claro que lo soy!

-o que bien ya estamos llegando –dijo luna mientras ignoro la disculpa.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo listo, galletas listo<strong>

**Y un video:** watch?v=EkaYnY5SA0c

**Nostalgia ben a mi ….**

**:3 ;3 :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: estoy empezando a entender nuestra estupidez.**

-se parece un poco a ponyville –dijo luna-bueno, con un toque más siniestro ¡me encanta!

-les encantan los juegos de palabras a su raza-dijo kado

-bueno un poquito –dijo un guardia

-!es una jodida ciudad llamada ponyville¡ -grito indignado el Alterano .

-canterlo…..-susurro una guardia

-cierra la boca en serio, si nosotros nos hubiésemos encargado de su raza, les hubiésemos enseñado más palabras –decía kado mientras se sobaba sus cienes.

-y ¿entonces de donde vino según tú, el juego de palabras?-pregunto la otra guardia.

-kado miro a luna –tiene su respuesta al frente.

Las casas pintadas de color negro, techos de paja caminos rudimentarios de piedras, todo cubierto con nieve .el grupo siguió caminando hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, donde había un mercado.

-¡lleven heno a 50 reliquias!

-¡platería de la más fina a 32 reliquia!

-¡plátano de las nieves a 54 reliquias!

-está bien kado que es eso de ¿pantano de las nieves?-dijo luna algo sorprendida por el descubrimiento.

-¿qué? ¿Acaso no podíamos hacer un plátano azul resistente al frio? pues juzgamos por hacer cosas así, además parece darse muy bien en este lugar.

-¿y a que sabe? –pregunto una guardia

-bueno lo creemos pare tener una mayor cantidad de hierro y potasio, pero es de un sabor no muy dulce –dijo kado mientras trataba de recordad los informes

-a creía que iba hacer de un mejor sabor –dijo la misma guardia

-perdóname, por priorizar los nutrientes envés del sabor –dijo indignado kado.

-está bien ¿pero han hecho alguna otra fruta?– pregunto la misma guardia

-en su mayoría, si las hicimos otras las exportamos.-dijo kado mientras miraba el lugar

- ¡Aurora, pueden dejar de hablar de comida! –dijo una guardia

-pero blue es tan instructivo hablar con kado ¿cierto? -levanto sus cejas.

Todo el pueblo los quedó mirando, para ser más preciso a kado y a luna .ambos miraron a cada Bat poni en la ciudad. Potros, potrillas recorrían el mercado, algunos se retiraban ocultando algo de comida, mientras otros se aferraban a sus padres, cada Bat poni mostraba ojeras y caída de pelaje algunos falta de alimentación.

-no se ven muy bien –susurro luna

-contaminación por magia o fiebre rúnica puede causar estos síntomas -pensó en voz alta el Alterano.

-¿fiebre rúnica? –pregunto luna

-es algo pequeño, no causa mucho daño –dijo kado –pero esto va más allá de lo que puede causar una simple brecha.

-señora –aurora se acercó a una yegua –me puede decir ¿dónde está el gobernador de esta ciudad?

-el conde Draco –señalo con su casco el castillo –si desean hablar con él está en su castillo

-¡gracias! –dijo aurora

Entrada del castillo

-¡alto! –Dijo un guardia –¿que desean?

-hemos venido a hablar con el conde Draco- dijo luna

-¿y quiénes son ustedes, para hablar con el conde? –dijo otro guardia del castillo.

-¡soy luna princesa de la noche, vuestra princesa! –dijo luna con una mirada penetrante.

-ambos guardias cayeron en su espaldas –claro jajajajjajajaja y yo soy…

Luna estiro sus alas asiendo la ver más alta e imponente.

-los guardias la miraron –¡o mi dioses! es la diosa de la luna –se postraron –lo lamentamos su majestad no la reconocimos, es difícil compararla desde las leyendas lo sentimos.

-luna estaba algo confundida-¿no me habéis visto nunca?

-su majestad, Transylmania es un reino muy apartado, solo aviamos oído de usted a través de mitos nada más.

-está bien, los perdono pero ahora necesito hablar con su conde

-si claro su majestad –decía un guarida, mientras abrían la puerta de madera tallada.

A dentro del castillo habían decoraciones, renacentistas, un enorme candelabro colgaba del techo una chimenea con fuego para apalear el frio, una larga mesa de invitados .toda las paredes y el techo decoradas de rojo .estantes medios vacíos, enormes ventanas con cortinas abiertas para que den trata la poca luz solar.

-a mis disculpas por el retraso, soy el conde Draco –dijo dando una reverencia el bat pony.

-soy la princesa luna

-soy kado y los dos guardias de al lado, no te moleste son solo relleno.

-¡oye, no soy relleno! –dijo aurora

-¡si es cierto, tenemos sentimientos! –dijo blue

Luego de la pequeña discusión procedieron a sentarse a lado de la mesa

-conde draco –dijo kado –recibí una carta de tu….

-es un reino independiente hasta ahora, que llego nuestra noche puedo devolvérselo –dijo Draco haciendo sonrojar a luna y no tomado mucha atención a kado.

-claro…..-dijo kado girando sus ojos- dejando eso. Esta carta tiene 130 años de espera y como nuevo representante del alterano, he decidido responderla, por eso estoy aquí, ¿que desea discutir con migo?

-bueno –la cara del conde se puso seria-mi madre la condesa, decidió enviarle esa carta, al representante de los dioses de acero, porque nuestro pueblo se enfermó y empezó a morir, pero la carta jamás fue respondida y mi madre falleció ante la enfermedad, ahora recién podemos ver que está a disminuido parcialmente, debo decir que su tardanza ha costado muchas vidas.

-¿y porque nosotros deberíamos arreglar su problema? –dijo kado levantado su ceja.

-porque, es gracias a esto que enfermamos-el conde tiro un pedazo de acero color negro- encontramos muchos de estos pedazos en las montañas y representaciones de ustedes, talladas.

-kado tomo el metal lo miro – ¿es un fragmento de acero estrella?

-¿Qué? –pregunto luna

Kado miro al grupo de ponis, todos confundidos.

-¡acaso no leyeron las leyendas! –Los ponis empezaron a toser y a sobarse de manera nerviosa –es el primer acero creado por mi pueblo, durante las primeras eras del orden.

-bueno…..¿ Y cómo esto daña a mi pueblo? –pregunto Draco.

-es muy sencillo estos fragmentos –miro de cerca el pedazo de acero- están en buidos con magia primogénita del mundo.

Mirada de confusión de los presentes

-¡es la magia madre del mundo! …-siguen las miradas de confusión-…de donde se originó la magia arcana de los unicornios, la facultad de mover las nubes de los Pegasos, etc….. etc

-¡haaaaa! –dijeron todos los presentes

-¿y porque nos afecta si es magia? –pregunto Draco

-es por eso es magia muy antigua que definió a las razas de Abalon. Solo nosotros, los alicornios y los otros .cargamos con un poder semejante, para ustedes es veneno a largo plazo.

-¡¿y crees que bale algo?! –Todos miraron al conde – ¿Qué? necesitamos el dinero.

-magia como esta –dijo kado sosteniente el pedazo de acero –es muy escasa ,pero como bes es venenosa ,no creo que valga mucho por ahora, pero en forja de armas si logras canalizarla bien puede a ser muy útiles para la defensa, pero te recomiendo alejarte de la zona.

-ese es el problema .en las montañas donde se encuentran son muy cercanas y-se sobo el cuello-nuestro pueblo lo utiliza como moneda.

-….-el pálido rostro de kado ,empezó a colocarse de color rojo.

-¡o va a explotar! –dijo blue

-kado inhalo y exhalo –_solo recuerda son joven y estúpidos_ –pensó .miro a Draco –re forja el metal con fuego de dragón, eso bastara para liberar la magia devuelta al ambiente.

- ¿y donde conseguimos un dragón?-pregunto el conde

-yo di una solución ustedes deben implantarla, pero –miro a luna –ustedes no conocen a algún dragón viejo, que esté dispuesto a ayudar

-no lo creo, tenemos conocidos con los dragones, pero solo eso conocidos –dijo luna remarcando la última frase.

-plan b Dron 1 be a revisar la cuevas y extrae de pueblo la magia primordial.

-{señor ¿se requiere esto?}

-kaso suspiro –sí, es un problema nuestro, hazlo.

El Dron desaparición en un haz de luz

-guau, en los miles de años que estuvieron como representantes, eres el primero que realmente hace algo y no solo da consejos –dijo sorprendida luna.

-¿pero eso no afectara la dureza del metal? –pregunto Draco

- no, y otra pregunta y te exilio a la brecha –dijo kado con una mirada de muerte.

-¡eh!-todo el mundo acepto por luna no entendieron.

-Kado empezó a golpearse contra la mesa –_ ¡porque, destino cruel porque!_-pensó

Una conversación y una comida después

- así qué su majestad –dijo Draco-se quedara más tiempo en Transylmania, después de todo son sus tierras.

-me gustarían quedarme, pero tengo planes en canterlot y además deberé supervisar el envío de fondos a Transylmania –dijo luna dando una cálida sonrisa –pero ¿dónde estamos exactamente?

-estamos en un valle entre las montañas pesuña trueno –dijo kado mientras se estiraba.

-¡en la frontera con las colonias de grifonia ¡–dijo aurora –eso es bastante lejos, incluso volando

-acaso ya desarrollaron los portales estables –pregunto kado

-luna se sobo el cuello –no

-el ancestro se sobo sus cienes-acaso el único unicornio que piensa era Star Swirl el barbado.

-no te preocupes la princesa tiene a muchos unicornios con grandes dotes para la magia –dijo blue

-un poni de tierra, hace más magia que todos los unicornios de canterlot –exclamo kado .

-draco tosió –bien, entonces como lo haremos, para estar conectados con nuestros hermanos -pensó un poco-hay un sendero que cruza la montaña, pero en esta época es inservible.

Una luz brillante aparición y apareció el Dron1.

-{población descontaminada y desechos descontaminados}-dijo el Dron mientras volvió al hombro de kado.

-perfecto –saco de su bolsillo un circulo de metal –Draco ten esto y colócalo en un lugar con espacio, cuando los unicornios logren abrir un portal este será el ancla, con la cual conectaremos con su pueblo.

-Draco sostuvo la pieza de metal plano en sus cascos-valla es muy frágil

-es más dura de lo que aparenta –dijo kado.

-Draco guardo la pieza y se dirigió donde luna-su majestad la estaremos esperando, yo la estaré esperando –beso su casco y se retiró.

-luna estaba completamente roja –por favor kado, tele trasporté

-claro jefa –el alterano levanto sus manos y un brillo morado salió de estas y una enorme explosión de luz y después habían desaparecido.

-Draco miro el comedor estaba solo y sus piro –que mujer, le daría mi corazón cuando quiera.

* * *

><p>Canterlot<p>

Una luz potente lleno la pieza de luna

-eso si fue un gran viaje, me he encontrado con más de mis bat ponis ,que me reconoces a pesar del tiempo, por las estrellas eso significa que yo podría separarme de mi hermana y hacer mi propio reino, tengo todo incluso apoyo de-luna se deprimió –…no mucho

-princesa no se deprima –dijo blue –algún día seremos una potencia de peso.

-sí, no pierda la esperanza –decía aurora dándole ánimos

-estoy atrasado –dijo kado fingiendo indiferencia –ha sido un gusto –salió por la puerta.

-¡hey!–una bat poni grito- mañana en la noche tu y yo

-….-kado doblo en un pasillo y desapareció.

* * *

><p><strong>Otro capítulo o Dios no puedo creerlo…..<strong>

**Pero lo malo es que no tengo internet…**

**Pero eso no me impide enviarles abrazos a todos (como macho y no omo )**

**Galletas para todos :3 .3 ;3 [;3**

**Video: watch?v=KD8J-kazh-Y**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 tengo problemas y lose **

¿Sientes los tambores de los antiguos dioses? ¿Los sientes en las profundidades encerrados por los altéranos?

Agitando sus mareas de poder, su locura, oscuridad y sangre. pidiendo la libertad de sus prisiones, deseando el poder que se les fue arrebatado en la época del orden, óyelos y la locura será tu mundo, porque en sus prisiones no queda más que murmurar, palabras de locura, poder y muerte.

En la oscuridad se agita forcejando, sus cadenas en la desolación gritan, agitando sus cadenas nadie los oye en su prisión, pero sus ecos salen abecés, corrompiendo lo delicado del mundo.

* * *

><p>Dime mortal de Abalon ¿cómo estás? ¿Es bello el día?<p>

Quiero dar una sonrisa, quiero bailar en la lluvia.

No quiero verte sufrir, pero igual me puedo enojar.

Tengo miedo de verte partir, tengo miedo de no verte más, tengo miedo de no saber a dónde vas

Caronte no me deja pasar, quiero despedirme de ti.

Deseo recordarte, deseo llorar.

Quiero verte una bes más, me gustaría apreciar lo que tu tanto amas.

Sentir lo que tanto te gusta proteger.

Son para mi sus reinos la sombra más lejana, sus reyes nacen y mueren yo sigo aquí.

Ojala que en los reinos de más allá aun me recuerdes, como yo lo intento.

¿Puedo verte una bes más? Puedo sentirte llorar, temes al final.

Yo también le temo, pero sé que el único no se olvidara de nosotros.

¿Porque ya no te mueves? ¿Porque no me sonríes como antes? ¿Ni corres junto a mí en los verdes prados?

Eres mi amigo y siento mi corazón partirse, en pequeños fragmentos de estrellas.

Te vas y yo sigo aquí, tus ojos te pesan por ¿favor quédate un tiempo más?

¡No! ¿Porque no? ¿Acaso no deseas caminar en los verdes prados conmigo?

¿Qué? pero le temes a las oscuridad, deja que te ilumine quédate un poco más.

¡Pero! ¿Porque afrontas lo desconocido? yo soy tu amigo quédate un poco más.

¡Como que no lo entenderé!... puede que tengas razón y yo sea incapaz de ver lo que tu deseas.

Te fuiste ya no caminaremos en los prados, recuérdame como yo lo intentare, contigo amigo.

* * *

><p>Kado se levantó por la mañana, era fresco el día, el sol de celestia ilumino su habitación .levantó su tasa llena de café bebió un poco, mientras se acomodaba sus pantuflas, camino por la pieza hasta la puerta y salió .miro los corredores del castillo y siguió su caminata a la biblioteca tenía ganas de leer un libro, siguió caminado por el lugar hasta que dio con alguien.<p>

-¡princesa! –dijo kado

-celestia media dormida miro al alterano –buenos días pequeño ancestro.

Ambos compartieron un silencio tan sepulcral, que se podía oír la respiración de los guardias.

-buenos días a ti también celestia –dijo kado mientras seguía su viaje hacia la biblioteca.

Kado entro a la biblioteca, era enorme para los estándares de otras naciones a pesar que diminuta comparada con la biblioteca del sol, había historia, matemática, magia pero lo que él quería era leer algo relajante, algo que no había leído antes.

-¿buscas algo? –pregunto la bibliotecaria.

-solo deseo mirar lo que tiene –el ancestro se dirigió a los estantes y saco un libro al azar y lo leyó.

Media hora después

Kado no sabía si sentirse insultado, por lo que leía o admirado de que estos ponis no habían volado en cientos de pedazos, el libro leyes de la magia estaba equivocado en un pequeño calculo. pero al ver la cuidad en pie, se dio cuenta de que el hechizo no había sido ocupado mucho o nunca eso reconforto su interior, ojala que nadie ocupara jamás, este hechizo, o tendrían grandes problemas …

* * *

><p><em>En las profundidades del mar se cuenta una leyenda, algo duerme, algo antiguo incluso más que el mundo, hay yace dormido, encadenado por la espada de la materia, una de las armas legendarias de los ancestros. Dicen que sus tentáculos son capases de levantar enormes olas, su caparazón es más dura que el diamante y su voz consume las almas en la negrura del océano. Está durmiendo por la eternidad o eso se puede esperar, rueguen a los dioses que jamás se despierte. –texto kirin las mareas del mundo<em>

* * *

><p><em>En la tierra su prisión es, encadenado, murmullos ase sus ojos pesadillas a los niños trae, golpea las rocas como el tambor, murmullos ase, trayendo pesadillas a los niños, sueña con fuego y montañas sin fin, sueña con el caos primogénito, sueña con muerte. Toca el tambor para no oírlo susurra tus oraciones, mantente alejado de sus dominios, ya que él es la locura de la tierra.-texto desconocido posiblemente <em>_diamond dogs._

* * *

><p><em>En el sueño está, el sueño de la naturaleza, en el sueño de un ciervo, en el sueño de todo ser ejerciendo su retorcida, pero débil voluntad. El que traiciono a los ancestros encerrado en el gran volcán, la lava es su pared, sus cadenas su atadura y el sueño su prisión. No todo los dioses de acero y luz son bondadoso recuérdalo. –la traición de…. {Intraducible]….<em>

* * *

><p><em>En la ciudad flotante de Grentur algo canta, y el viento responde. Los grifos evitan siempre ese lugar, Su canto ase al viento enloquecer, remolinos danzan en su sincronía, sus gritos rompen las nubes y asen a los truenos responder, la nubes se llenan de pinchos arrojan truenos y relámpagos él está despierto, pero aun atrapado, el dese escapar, desea elevar el viento y comer la carne de los mortales de nuevo.-texto la ciudad maldita<em>

* * *

><p>Kado no era el más anciano, ni el más sabio de sus hermanos .pero si era algo que los altéranos carecían, era curioso seria por su juventud o simplemente el hecho que le impresiono lo que vio al frente de él, un híbrido dragón pony sentado, movía sus garras de manera inquieta y su cola golpeaba la silla constantemente se veían algo aburrido y nervioso. Había otro sentado correctamente y bebiendo te, este perecía más anciano a los ojos de kado, sus escamas eran más gruesas eso significaba más edad y el cuidado de estas era impresionante .diferencia de joven que sus escamas podían sanar más rápido y las trataba con menos delicadeza, el anciano se preocupó por tratarlas mejor y acorde a su edad.<p>

- Ryu estoy nervioso –dijo el joven kirin –y si el ancestro se enfada y me fulmina con sus ojos de fuego.

- Ryu bebió de su te –solo espera para conocerlo Yu.

-pero….-dijo Yu más nervioso

-no especules ante de tiempo o te pasara lo mismo que con la princesa –dijo Ryu

-ella es muy alta y…. yo creía que los alicornios se alimentaban de ponis –dijo avergonzado Yu

-joven Yu, no especules o te pasara lo mismo que con la otra princesa –dijo Ryu mientras comía una galleta.

-¡pero ella acosa en los sueños! creía que se alimentaba de mi alma.

-eso valía la necesidad de tirarle sal.

-¡creí que era un demonio! –grito Yu con su rostro enrojecido.

-mira yu –dijo ryu –tu padre te envió, para poder entablar dialogo con un ancestro, esta oportunidad es algo único, la posibilidad de que un ancestro, nos pueda ayudar para obtener siquiera un pequeño puerto, en el continente. Y que esos minotauros y sus bucaneros que han sido el dolor de cabeza de nuestro pueblo por muchos años dejen de atacarnos constantemente y enriquecerse a nuestra costa, ¡malditos salvajes!.

-Yu tomo una galleta –yo creo que sería mejor, ir hacia el gran mar en el este y ver que hay mas allá, puede que incluso tierras para conquistar a sí no deberíamos estar, peleando tanto con los minotauros.

-joven el aislacionismo solo nos traerá problemas, y no creo que debamos ir hacia el este, dicen que hay monstruos que destruyen los barcos y otros mitos dicen que un dios duerme en esos mares –dijo Ryu ocultando el miedo de su voz.

-nuestro pueblo a pescado y casado los grandes peses del mar, no debemos temer a los mitos –dijo Yu.

-pero los mitos tiene bases reales –los dos kirin miraron al bípedo

-¡minotauro!-dijo Yu

-un ancestro –dijo Ryu –es muy joven sin ofender.

-sí, tienes razón –dijo kado y en el fondo de su corazón algo se rompió –_porque creen que somos todos viejos_ –pensó.

Kado se sentó pregunto-¿Estamos esperando a alguien más? –

-no, es que bueno, esperábamos que llegara más tarde –dijo Ryu

-espera lo inesperado –dijo kado

-bueno deberíamos explicarnos, cierto ancestro – dijo Yu mientras ocultaba su nerviosismo .y así procedió, una hora cerca de historia la necesidad de comerciar, el ataque de los minotauros, la destrucción de ciertas colonias, pequeñas refriegas entre ambos pueblos, y otras cosas que kado no olvidaría, porque seamos sincero, el ancestro no estaba muy enganchado con la historia, pero igual la oía.

-y eso resume la historia de mi pueblo –dijo Yu con un tono de orgullo.

-miren, sé que me gustaría ayudar, pero el hecho es que esas son tierras de la nación minotauro y no puedo inclinarme a ustedes .en espacial en su requerimiento necesario, lo siento pero si desena lograr algún tratado, no conversen con migo sino con los minotauros –dijo kado intentando parecer algo amable.

-pero

-no

-tal bes

-no

-miren intentare hablar con el represéntate de los minotauros. A ver si desean siquiera detener sus ataque o darles algún terreno para su puerto, pero no prometo nada algunas beses hay ciertas cosas que son indetenibles. –dijo kado mientras miraba a los kirin.

-guerra –dijo Ryu

-podríamos decir que si y no

Kado se marchó de donde estaban lo kirin .debía hablar con el representante de los minotauros quería conocer la otra cara de la moneda, para decidir. Como alteran el no debía inclinarse para ninguna especie, pero él debía velar por algo de equilibrio .siguió caminado hasta que llego a su destino.

* * *

><p>Un minotauro de pelaje café estaba haciendo abdominales. Miraba firmemente la entrada ahora ocupada por una silueta.<p>

-ancestro es un gusto verlo o no –dijo el minotauro deteniendo su ejercicio y dando una sonrisa a kado

-he venido a….

-si lo sé, has venido por el asunto de los kirin, pero te diré algo ¿reconoces las mentiras? –dijo el minotauro con aires de suficiencia

-kado miro al minotauro-no soy fácil de engañar mi…

-mi nombre es malfu –dijo el minotauro con aires de grandeza.

-malfu ¿deseas decirme tu punto de vista? – dijo kado. Estaba en pesando a detestar los mortales un poco.

-mire ancestro le diere la verdad los kirin mienten siempre han sido una raza de mentirosos.

-¿el ataque a sus colonias?

-¡mentira!

-¿el ataque a sus barcos mercantes?

-¡mentira!–malfu empezó a hartarse de las preguntas de este dios era joven y débil ante su voluntad el minotauro sonrió mentalmente.

-¿intento de invasión y asesinato?

-¿¡mentira!? Dios de acero nosotros jamás os mentiríamos, ¿porque las preguntas? –pregunto el minotauro

-kado sintió algo en el fondo de su corazón, era una pequeña molestia, algo extraño su cuerpo lo reconoció, su mente lo asimilo, era ira como fuego se extendió – ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Considero a cada raza en Abalon, lo suficientemente inteligente para no mentirnos! ¡Y lo suficiente para ocultarse su descarada, mentiras! –Los ojos de minotauro se achicaron-los considero lo suficiente mente pequeños, no para pararse y hablar .soy niños que juegan con armas, sin temor a cortarse –kado miro fijamente al minotauro –y además su grosería malfu no va en mentirme a mi sino al consejo de los Anuray .

-pero

-kado empezó a inhalar y exhalar aire de manera acelerada -¡se muchas cosas malfu y soy muchas cosas. Puedo verme joven pero he vivido más años de los que aparento! si tienes la osadía de mentirme, será personal lo que te are, no somos perfectos malfu, pero entre tú y yo, hay gran diferencia en todos los aspectos ,desafíame y mi piedad puede ser cuestionada –kado se retiró de la presencia de minotauro.

Kado estaba furioso en más niveles de lo que él se imaginaba .odiaba que le mientan, odiaba esta misión, odiaba a los alicornios, se odiaba sí mismo y su pueblo por permitir tan libertad, sobre estos pueblo y se odiaba por no haber puesto más peso en su autoridad .era joven pero no estúpido, era indeciso. Cada acción debía saberla el consejo, pero hoy estaba de un humor de mal en peor .las pisadas de kado derretían las baldosas del castillo, dejando chacos ardientes en el suelo .kado se sentó en los jardines donde podía meditar y calmarse un poco o eso creyó.

-señor – un ciervo grito –es un….-el ciervo de detuvo miro al Alterano. Este le devolvió la mirada era algo que el joven ciervo no estaba preparado, ni remotamente. alguna bes, has visto una estrella en rotación o su peso, eso sintió el ciervo, la calor no mataba a ninguna planta ni derretía nada, pero era demasiado, como un juego de la mente, el ciervo callo e intento respirar o tomar algo de agua ,pero la calor lo seguía y incluso el viento lo hizo caerse al suelo .su garganta se secó su pelaje ardía, sus ojos se empezaron a serrar era demasiada la calor y el peso –no…no…..no…..no quiero morir así –miro a kado –por favor-levanto su pesuña.

Kado miro hacia el ciervo pero no comprendió su dilema, estaba sumergido en el suyo propio, para comprenderlo .pero entonces.

* * *

><p>Había sido el mejor día para Ruliar, había comido una deliciosa machir un fruto dulce que dan los arboles donde habitaban , el había venido como guardia de la Reina, Natura para encontrarse con celestial y discutir alguno asuntos de importancia, el había salido a explorar un poco, siguió su camino hasta encontrarse con su reina.<p>

Natura es más grande que todos sus hijos e hijas, su pelaje es sedoso y suelen haber enredaderas en esta, sus ojos irradian paz y donde pisa su pesuña sale flores y pasto, como parte de la naturaleza y el bosque es siempre o casi siempre en serenidad.

-Ruliar-dijo natura con calma y bondad –algo me perturba, en los jardines reales algo se agita, es muy joven traédmelo para que pueda hablar con él.

-Ruliar sonrió-si mi reina –salió corriendo en dirección a los jardines

Hay un dicho de los ciervo: corre a los bosque, se rápido y atento .Ruliar perdió concentración cuando lo vio

Era algo extraño de ver, era bípedo parecido aun minotauro pero sin pelo y cuernos, a pesar que ocupaba ropa de color café claro algo monótono, no para lucir sino solo para vestirse, su cabello blanco como la nieve y sus ojos rojos como el fuego y parecía infeliz, pero Ruliar sabía algo de ese ser era un ancestro, algo que la reina solía hablar, se acercó.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí otro capítulo…. ahora que no tengo Internet, me costara publicarlos capítulos pero lo lograre<strong>

**Por las galletas….:3**

**Gracias a todos**

**Y no olviden una manzana al día aleja al doctor**

**Video: watch?v=e9lOzxe-0oY**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: me cuezo en mi propio jugo.**

Kado ardía en sí mismo, en su propia ira personal y por extraño que parezca, empezó a recordad hechos de su pasado que hacían arder más su ira.

Flashback

(Lo sentimos si usted no puede verlo o leerlos es personal los Flashback son recuerdos, es extraños que alguien más los vea o lea)

Fin del Flashback

Natura camino en dirección hacia los jardines reales, hace unos minutos envió a un guardia personal, pero él no había regresado eso hizo a la reina sospechar algo .al llegar a los jardines descubrió algo terrible, su soldado se ahogaba en una calor demasiado fuerte y extraña .Natura miro al otro ser sentado en un banco de piedra, era un ancestro. A natura no le costó mucho saber que él era el causante de las anomalías.

-¡joven! –la voz de natura era pacifica pero fuerte –joven, debes dejar la ira –natura se acercó a su guardia serró sus ojos y el calor empezó a desaparecer siendo remplazado por una brisa.

-Ruliar –dijo natura –el calor y la presión abandonan tu cuerpo, levántate.

-ira –la voz de kado sonó por el jardín –no…..No eso sería poco –se levantó y se acercó a natura –arde desde las profundidades de mi corazón y se apaga como el carbón –exhalo aire y la calor se convirtió en frio, que llego a congelar el agua –entiende, la soledad te da respuestas.

-las cuales son las que tú puedes encontrar joven, pero abecés la experiencia es mejor que una respuesta auto encontrada –dijo natura mientras ayudaba a su guardia a levantarse

los ojos de kado se abrieron en señal de una revelación –¡tienes razón! ¡A la biblioteca! –kado desapareció en un destello de luz.

-o espera –kado desapareció-yo…podría hablar con ti…..o es cuarta bes que esto pasa –natura no sabía si los ancestros realmente la oían o solo oían lo que ellos quería oír .abecés solo abecés natura le gustaría dar un consejo, aun Alterano o algún inmortal que no lo tome con un ir a la biblioteca.

Ruliar luego del cambio de temperatura había observado la escena .una gota de sudor callo del ciervo –anímese mi Reina ¿esto no sucede muy a menudo? –dijo dando una sonrisa

Natura miro a su guardia –es cuarta bes –repitió – ¡o madre! que he hecho para que cada bes que intento aconsejar aun inmortal pase lo mismo –recuperando su compostura rápidamente, dejando su pena en su interior y limpiándose una pequeña lagrima que asomaba –mi guardia debemos hablar con celestia.

Ambos se retiraron del lugar

Celestia observo la extraña escena, kado un Alterano leyendo un libro de comedia poni, la princesa no hallaba palabra para describir lo que sucedía, según sus encuentros anteriores con los otros representantes. Siempre eran personas serias, que no mostraban ningún, erro visible y eran tan difíciles de leer sus emisiones, en su expresión de piedra. Pero kado había mostrado tener impaciencia y eso le dijo a celestia que era más joven que ella y que eso lo hacía difícil de predecir pero controlable o eso espero.

Celestia paso al lado del Alterano este la miro

-su humor es muy dulce –dijo kado mientras cambiaba de página.

-es humor poni, solo nosotros lo entendemos por desgracia –celestia exhalo aire –te puedo hacer una pregunta kado.

-claro alteza cualquiera –dijo kado dando su mejor sonrisa

-¿cuántos años tienes? porque parara serte honesta, siempre enviaban gente mayor a este trabajo gente con una cabeza frías

-307 años y debo decir que me resulta desconcertante que ustedes piensen que nuestra raza son un par de ancianos, no somos todos gente vieja princesa y porque no puedas verlo, no significa que somos diferente a tu raza y a todas de Abalon.

-la inmortalidad enormes poderes que su…

-entiendes a lo que me refiero

-claro que lo entiendo, como si tu propia presencia no causara revuelo –celestia miro al Alterano-sabes, estábamos mejor sin la intromisión.

-no nos mintamos princesa –dijo cado mientras su sonrisa desaparecía y su mirada se puso fría –no odiamos y nada poda cambiarlo

-claro kado, pero debo decirte yo supere los rencores del pasado, son tu pueblo el que los mantiene, madre siempre fue alguien que miraba hacia el futuro.

-la Reina Lauren fue siempre alguien pacifica o eso les guanta creer, ¿no es cierto celestia? pero en el fondo sabes la verdad –kado la miro-era un monstruo como lo eres tú, raza de engendros

- el tiempo de celestia se detuvo, su casco triso las baldosa del suelo –¡puede decir todo lo que quieras de mí!, ¡pero no insultaras a mi madre!

-tu madre es un monstruo como tú lo eres celestia ,solo son…..-el casco de celestia se clavó profundamente en la cara de kado arrogándolo contra un pilar.

-celestia inhalaba y exhalaba aire la, ira la había poseído por un segundo luego se calmó –no…..no…no…. lo siento, yo no…

Kado saco su rostro del pilar, miro a celestia por un instaste –como digo en lo persona yo detesto a tu raza, en referencia a mi pueblo…. ellos no te ven como una amenaza –kado movió su mandíbula algo adolorida –por ahora, pero intenta hacerlo de nuevo-kado empuño su mano y roso el pilar roto –no quedara nada, por lo cual tu familia llorara –en el lugar donde kado roso solo quedaba el polvo y un agujero.

Celestia trago saliva –tú no puedes hablar enserio -

-yo hablo enserio-de la boca de kado salió una llama –entiende hay cosas peores que la muerte y tu estas en una lista larga de delitos, pero quien los cuenta –kado frunció el ceño –la perfecta celestia, la princesa del día, amada por todo su pueblo nadie podría decir nada de ti, excepto nosotros si crees que no sabemos lo que has hecho, estas equivocada.

-¡de que me acusas! yo no he hecho nada para lastimar a mis pequeños ponis

-¿y a las demás razas? no crees que tu paz, es porque mueves el sol caso ¿no has. Amenazado a nadie cierto? o intentar derretir los polos para inundar el mundo o liberara algo que no debe ser liberado

Los ojos de celestia se abrieron en temor-eso no es verdad solo….

* * *

><p>Minas de imperio de cristal<p>

Las abandonas minas de imperio guardan un oscuro secreto, que ha estado escondido por generaciones, pero la creciente economía equestre a llevado a re escavar estas minas de cristal a pesar de la insistencia de los locales de que esta maldita pero los ponis necesitan los cristales y no abandonaran tan rápido .lástima que había otro ser que estaba esperando pacientemente este momento.

-muy bien unicornios perforen más adelante obtendremos nuestro premio –grito un poni minero.

Los unicornios se pusieron en línea, prendieron su cuernos y lazaron ráfagas de hechizos contra la tierra, una columna de polvo se levantó en la cueva pero fue limpiada con otro hechizo .envés de encontrar joyas encontraron una enorme puerta de metal con el numero 1# pintado en el frente.

-¡por celestia esa puerta es enorme!–dijo una unicornio

Un golpe, otro golpe…..la puerta empezó a ser golpeada desde dentro.

-¡¿Qué?! Hay algo vivo adentro de esa cosa –el líder de la expedición levantó su lanza –prepárense lo que se a no pasara

Otro golpe el metal de la puerta se retorció

-¡firmes! –los ponis levantaron sus picotas, los unicornios prepararon hechizos de defensa.

La puerta recibió el último golpe y callo .el sonido y el polvo levantado por dos puertas de metal nublo a los ponis momentáneamente luego se dispersó.

-¡por amor a los hermoso! –un poni boto su picota –¡somos ricos!

La sala al frente de los ponis estaban llenas de joyas, oro y otros objetos de valor .el medio dos esposas abiertas. Los ponis estaban tan impactados por tal tesoro que no se fijaron que el prisionero no estaba.

-¿señor y lo que golpeo desde dentro crees que aun este? –pregunto un poni.

el jefe lo miro –por luna tuvo que haber sido el óxido, que hizo que la puerta callera a hora vemos este tesoro no se moverá solo.

En los bosques colindantes una sombra se desliza entre los árboles .toma un momento, se empieza a recomponer, robando la energía del mundo .una forma humanoide de humo, en el centro de su pecho una débil luz late, su cuerpo con formado por una armadura en parte y en otra madamas que sombra.

-¡único! me dio torticolis tanto estar atrapado –su voz resonó de manera tétrica y etérea.

-haber si me acuerdo…... lalalallalallallalalalalalaalalalalalalalalalalal la len….-se tocó la boca –claro soy solo energía o humo –se colocó a pensar –bien es hora de hacer lo que debí hacer ase mucho -saco un monóculo y se fue caminado- duba…..du...du…..du….du…du….du…..ta….ta…ta….ta- desapareció entre las sombras del bosque .

En las lejanías reapareció

-aquí -toco con su mano el suelo –¡levántense!, su señor se los ordena

Una mano de humo sale de la tierra y la siguen cientos de seres bípedos oscuros como la noche arremolinando poder del mundo a sus fines.

Una sombra se estiro –carajo ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Tres siglos? no ¿creo que más? –Miro a la sombra con un monóculo –¡señor del camino! –se postro como muchos otros.

-mis empleados a pasado tanto tiempo sin trabajo, saben los alicornios no son confiables pero ahora hay tantas nuevas especies, señores los mercados se abren.

-¡sí! –las sombras gritaron.

-dale gracias a los ponis, tenemos acceso a este mundo –el señor del camino dijo –señores es hora de hacer negocios, pero por favor, no menos de dos de oro a llegado la hora de comerciar

Las sombras salieron volando en direcciones al azar.

* * *

><p>Los izithunzi o sombras: son una raza que proceden del mundo de las reliquias, situado en un universo donde la luz y las sombras se rigen de una manera diferente, los izithunzi se han ganado el apodo de comerciantes aferramos, vendedores de productos arcanos y pociones a bajo precio. Seres de poder enorme y comerciantes. Amantes del oro y la joyas .esta rasa baja por las dimensiones vendiendo su extraña y loca mercancía.<p>

Su lema: todo por el dinero y el comercio (no comerciamos con alicornios y altéranos)

Sus logros más grandes es el anillo anti magia que se les coloca a los alicornios y unicornios en los cuernos para impedir que el flujo de magia se concrete.

Los izithunzi se restringen de vender productos a los alicornios por la traición en las primeras guerras encerrando al señor de los caminos, en una prisión repleta de oro y joyas.

-que tu codicia te condene –dijeron los alicornios antes de encerrarlo en su prisión, luego que este les comerciara, armas capases de enorme poder o de aumentar el que ya tenían .pasando siglos encerrado y liberado recientemente tiene muchas mercancías que vende.

-por el comercio –dice.

Con los altéranos no se llevan del todo bien, ya que estos suelen criticar ciertas cosas que hacen o señalar fallas, además de siempre decir

-lo sentimos ya lo hicimos y mucho mejor –dicen los altéranos menospreciando a las sombras.

Además los altéranos se han vuelto neutrales hostiles contra esta raza, luego de su ayuda en la primera guerra a los alicornios.

Los izithunzi son regidos por un rey mercante.

Kado apago su Dron2. Sabiendo los que los ponis avían hecho sonrió para sus adentros la liberación de los izithunzi sería una bendición para muchos y una perdición para otros una nueva era se aproxima una era de cambio

-ponme en línea con el alto consejo

el Dron1 contesto –{claro señor}

* * *

><p><strong>Al fin termine el capítulo siiii<strong>

**Algo de trabajo duro y motivación **

**Galletas para todos y una calabaza: 3 **


End file.
